User blog:DerpyandDawn/Total Drama Pahkitew Island Redo - Episode 3: "We'll Be Right Back Where We Started"
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, on Maskwak, Sugar was enraged her target Ella didn't go home, while on Kinosewak, Samey and Jasmine worked on gathering numbers. After the immunity challenge, Maskwak lost. Immediately, Shawn, Sky, and Steph constructed a plan to split the vote. Garnering Dave's vote and approaching Sugar and Ella to flip on eachother. However, the plan fell apart and Shawn was ultimately blindsided after Ella caught on too the game. Now that the line has been drawn, what's too be expected now? Find out on... PAHKITEW ISLAND! Camps Maskwak camp Stephanie: *frowning as she walks back from tribal* Sky: *sighs* Sky: CONF Shawn was my closest ally, if only they could have at LEAST gotten out Stephanie. But now she's the only one I can fully trust... :/ Sugar: *laughing* Ella: *places torch on the tree* Ella: CONF I am so... EEE! Excited! I can't believe I ACTUALLY pulled that off! *squeals* I know it's terrible... but he deserved it! Dave: Bah. Dave: CONF Why did they split the vote they are so dumb... I told them to vote Leonard so. Leonard: Bah yourself mortal! Dave: *scoffs* Leonard: You and all your FOOLISH hooligans are going down! Leonard: CONF I'm used to being super popular and in the majority *spitting as he speaks* and I still am here. It's just... DAVE! Bleh. If we lose again he's being slayed by ME a level 69 dragon slayer! Dave: *rolls eyes and throws Leonard's bag into the fire* Oops. :) Ella: *holds hands over mouth* Sky: Dave! Now that was uncalled for. >:I Stephanie: It was PERFECTLY called for! *throws Ella's and Sugar's bag into the fire and laughs* Sugar: YOU DID NAWT JUST DOO DAT! Stephanie: MMHMMM BITCH I JUST FUCKIN DID. Sugar: GURL YOU WUNNA GO?! I WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM BEATIN YOU. Stephanie: AND I WON'T HAVE ANY TROUBLE TAKIN' OUT THE TRAILER TRASH! Ella: *comes between the two girls* Stop! Whether you guys like it or not, we're sticking together as a team! Now stop! ... ... please... Stephanie: Whateva'... *storms off* Sugar: Pfft... she's... Sugar: CONF ...goin' DOWN! I ain't dealing with her... not another 3 days! That beach is GAWN! G-A-W-N! Sky: *sighs* Sky: CONF Our tribe is a hot mess. If we don't get it together''' we'll be right back where we started'... Kinosewak camp Jasmine: *making a fire with Samey* So are you sure we got tha' numbuh's? Samey: *nods reassuringly* Rodney: Good. *smiles* Samey: Thanks for being such a support Rodney. We really appreciate it. *smiles* Rodney: It's... *blushes* no problem. <3 Rodney: CONF Samey is SO pretty and nice... wow... I've never thought I'd meet my SOULMATE. *blushes* Max: *in shelter with Scarlett* Looks like we're... the swing votes. *smirks* Scarlett: *sees rats scurry under shelter and screams* VERMIN! Samey: CONF I am really happy that we have a genius like Scarlett on our team. Jasmine: CONF Scarlett is a very smart and impressive matey. Max: CONF Scarlett is easily my number 1 ally, and partner. We will make everyone tremble to our EVIL! *laughs evilly* Brody: CONF We have this really rad Scarlett on our team. She really helps us rock in challenges with her smartness and stuff! Scarlett: Hopefully we win all the challenges and 'Ulong' as the teens say, the other team. Samey: Definitely! Amy: *watching from a tree* Amy: CONF Everyone is SOOO happy we're winning and whatever... but I want to get rid of Jasmine as SOON as possible. I've been leaving everyone to socialize... but it doesn't matter. I don't need to worry about going home. But anyway *rolls eyes* like, what a bunch of losers! They won't expect it... but they are all going down. One by one. Immunity hallenge Chris: AND CONGRATULATIONS TO MASKWAK FOR WINNING THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE OF THE SEASON! Maskwak: *cheering and screaming excitedly* Kinosewak: *groans* Stephanie: *laughing like a maniac* Jasmine: Darn it... Maskwak camp ~ stuff ~ Kinosewak camp Rodney: CONF IMMEDIATELY after we lost, there was a different aura around camp... :/ but I feel SOMEWHAT secure... I just need to see what's gonna go and who the targets are. Brody: *sleeping in hammock* Brody: CONF I don't... *sniffs* want to vote anyone off... I know it's part of the game but it's so stressful... people are asking me who to vote it's so... *sighs* hard... Amy: *to Brody and Topher* We're voting Jasmine. Brody: Okay... -- Jasmine: *to Brody and Topher* We're voting Amy. Brody: Okay... -- Scarlett: *drawing things in the dirt* Max: *whispers to Scarlett* What are we gonna do? Who's the least evil? Amy: *sits by the duo on the beach* So what are you guys thinking. Max: I don't know! *scoffs* Who's more repulsive? Amy: Jasmine is such a bore... Max: Yeah I guess that's true civilian... but GAG! That disgusting Samey! Amy: NO! We need to keep Samey to use her as a number or a goat! >:/ Max: Okay okay. Calm it beasteth! Amy: Please just vote for Jasmine. :/ Max: Okay. Scarlett: CONF *messing with her glasses* So, Amy wants us to vote Jasmine. But since Jasmine is more physically capable I think it's best to vote off Amy since Jasmine will be rather useful, in future challenges that is... it'd be best to save her for a later elimination. Preferably before the merge. -- Jasmine: *with Samey, Rodney, Topher, Max, Scarlett, and Brody* So it's decided then? Topher: *nods* Max: Definitely! Scarlett: Yes. Samey: To-tall-y! Rodney: Ya' hoo! Brody: Yep. Jasmine: CONF Going into tribal, I definitely feel confident. No one likes her... at all. She dug her grave tha' first time she gawt hea'! Tribal Council Chris: Hello. Welcome to your first tribal. Please dip your torch and get fire. For in this game once your fire is gone... so are you. :) Okay, so Scarlett. How does it feel to lose after TWO challenges of success? Scarlett: It feel utmost unpleasent. But I'm sure after today, it'll bond us even more. Chris: What does she mean by that, Amy? Amy: She means we'll be more connected after the person goes home. :) Chris: Do you think that's true Samey? Samey: Most definitely. Chris: Okay, it's time to vote. --VOTING CONFESSIONALS-- Amy: *holds up 'Jesmin'* Sorry aussietard, it's your time to go! :) Jasmine: *holds up 'Amey"* Bye bye bossy girl. :) --VOTING CONFESSIONALS END-- Chris: Okay, I will now read the votes... Amy: WAIT! Everyone: *turns head to look at Amy* Chris: Yes Amy? Amy: *stands up and walks too Chris and hands him a immunity idol* I am not ready to go home quite yet. :) Chris: This IS infact a immunity idol... Jasmine: *swears under her breath* Samey: *bites lip* Rodney: *looks down* Chris: All votes for Amy WILL not count... Chris: Vote 1: Amy. Does not count. Chris: Vote 2: Amy. Does not count. Chris: Vote 3: Amy. Does not count. Chris: Vote 4: Amy. Does not count. Chris: Vote 5: Amy. Does not count. Amy: *giggling* Chris: Vote 6: Jasmine. That's one vote Jasmine. Chris: Vote 7: Brody. That's one vote for Jasmine, one vote for Brody. Everyone: ? Max: What? He's disgusting obnoxious miniscule FILTH! Chris: Last vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Is for Rodney. We've reached a deadlock tie. Amy: *laughs* Jasmine: *sits back farther in seat* Rodney: *sighs* --REVOTE-- Chris: Okay, I have the votes. Chris: Vote 1... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Rodney. Vote 2... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Brody. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Next vote... Jasmine. Chris: Next vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Jasmine. Chris: The last vote is also for Jasmine. Jasmine; the tribe has spoken. Samey: *gasps and covers her mouth* What... Scarlett: *holding in grin* Max: ... Topher: Woah. Jasmine: Welp, y'all outplayed me. That's for sure... *looks at Amy who is smirking* But I guess I should'a expected it. *walks up with torch* Chris: Jasmine... the tribe... *snuffs her torch* ...has spoken. Jasmine: *nodding with a frown* See y'all! Don't disappoint me out ther'e! *walks out of tribal council* Chris: This vote has proven that no one is ever safe in this game. Have a good night, goodbye. Remaining Kinosewak: *walks away from tribal* Final Words and Votes Votes for Jasmine: Amy; Scarlett, Amy, and Max Votes for Rodney: Brody; Topher Votes for Brody: Max; Samey '''Jasmine: I guess I should have just sucked it up and mended that bridge... or maybe not have appeared too much of a threat that people wanted to vote me in the revote I guess. I hope I can maybe get a second chance anotha' season cause this was fun! I wish I could have made it farther. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be for me.' Category:Blog posts